August 30, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:10 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:15 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:17 Flower1470 Sup Peep I actually need Silly for once and he's not here... 6:29 Loving77 ooo I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:04 Flower1470 ooo Sillyyyyyy where are youuuuu Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:32 Flower1470 SILLY HI 7:32 Dragonian King hi lily sorry i was out :P 7:32 Flower1470 Nw I directed Prince to go to you about RCM I also mentioned this wiki to him You're okay with that, right? 7:33 Dragonian King sure 7:34 Flower1470 Before I forget Over the next week we're going on vacation Idk when I'll be able to get on, if at all. Would you mind checking the TT Wiki once in a while? Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:34 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:34 Flower1470 Hey Chris I mean, it's not too important But if it's getting destroyed with spam then I'd at least want the VSTF notified :P 7:36 Dragonian King hi chris sure if i remember :P 7:37 Flower1470 of course 7:38 Dragonian King so what day will you leave 7:39 Flower1470 um Well Probably Tuesday Although I'll be out-of-town officially on Wednesday In the meantime Hall has one day left http://www.thegaminghall.com/forums/smilies.php steal these while you can I can add some of these to this wiki if you want 7:43 Dragonian King ooo jony replied to me he said he's been busy and thanked me for the link again so maybe he'll join for real this time 7:44 Flower1470 hmm 7:51 Dragonian King i saved some 7:52 Flower1470 I think I've figured out how to save all of them lol 7:52 Dragonian King guess what i saved them all a super-duper easy way :D http://web.archive.org/web/20140830234556/http://www.thegaminghall.com/forums/smilies.php i archived every smiley page on the wayback archive 7:52 Flower1470 how? 7:52 Dragonian King so we can go and get them anytime we want 7:53 Flower1470 you're smart 7:53 Dragonian King hmm now i need to do something stupid to catch up with myself :P 7:54 Flower1470 lol 7:54 Dragonian King i'm going to add the ones i saved most of the ones i saved were food-related :P 7:56 Flower1470 that doesn't surprise me there's a relationship between boys and food that i dont understand 7:56 Dragonian King http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140830235629/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/9a/Candygobble.gif like this one http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140830235708/theawesomewebkinz/images/1/1b/Donutcannon.gif and this one http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140830235812/theawesomewebkinz/images/a/a1/Hauntedpizza.gif i wonder if people would still like pizza if this happened everytime you ordered one 7:59 Flower1470 oh my 8:01 Dragonian King http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140831000056/theawesomewebkinz/images/0/0f/Rainbowguy.gif this is one of the few non-food ones i picked :D 8:07 Flower1470 (yes) Hey Silly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nFaEznqL74 its kinda long but it's worth it 8:46 Dragonian King i already saw that actually "That's not nice!" 8:47 Flower1470 :P 8:50 Dragonian King lily what should i do for RCM should i continue it at part 73 or start over at part 1 8:51 Flower1470 That's up to you I wouldn't mind you starting a 73, but if you want to change the name, then 1 is the way to go My last post got over 40 views, which is the highest i've gotten in one day 3 likes and 2 comments sigh Are you going to ask for access to the TTR section? 9:03 Dragonian King no i really don't see the point in posting in a section for a game i don't even play so lol Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:04 Dragonian King ooo 9:05 Flower1470 ooo okie i was wondering if i knew anyone on the inside lol Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:09 Dragonian King ah lol 9:28 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/96220062076 9:31 Dragonian King :P 10:03 Chrisgaff I g2g, bye guys 10:03 Dragonian King bye chris Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:08 Dragonian King i gtg bye lily 10:09 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:18 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014